


My Own Victim

by Animelover660



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Death, Depressions a bitch when you write, I love Jeff, I'm sorry I was upset when I wrote this, Regret, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got depressed a while back. It kind of happens on and off whenever and then I get happy (usually when I read fanfiction or draw, ya know something I like). Sooo this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Victim

**Jeff's POV**

_'I killed him... I actually killed my brother who I tried so hard to protect... What have I done...?'_

I slowly walk away from my home in a daze. Before I know it I'm at the park, hearing the sound of sirens in the distance. Realizing I need to move, I walk faster, quickening my pace by the second.

_'Jeff... Jeeeeeeff...'_

"Who's there?!"

_'Why Jeff? Why'd you do it? I thought you loved me. I thought we were family!'_

By the time the person was finished with their sentence I was sprinting and gaining speed rapidly; just trying to get away from that familiar voice.

"Go away! Why're you here?! Who are you!?"

I stopped at the edge of a cliff and looked down. Sharp jagged rocks stare back as the crashing water washed over them.

"Brother~"

My unblinking eyes looked to the left, slightly peeking over my shoulder.

"Lui?"

"You lied big brother... See you soon Jeff..."

Not even a second after those words left his mouth I felt a hand brush lightly against my clothed back and added slight pressure until it hit me firmly, sending me over the edge.

It sounds cliche, but I found my life flashing before my eyes. All my good and bad memories, everything that led to this, Lui...

I felt the rocks pierce through my stomach swiftly and the beautiful red substance began leaking from my mouth as well as pouring from my torn gut. My body slowly goes numb to the pain.

I hear my brothers voice one last time.

"Jeff, I forgive you. I love you big brother."

Once I hear those words my body goes limp and my heart stops beating.

I am my own victim, a victim of my madness... Just like my brother...

Lui...


End file.
